passing notes
by that70sbaby
Summary: Jackie and Hyde haven't really talked much since they broke up, but they pass notes in class every day. Jackie has a secret and so does Hyde. What will some notes uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - I know the timeline in comparison to the show might be a little weird but I thought it was cute. Please review and read my other stories if you want! xoxox, that70sbaby**

 **First Period English**

 _Steven, what's the answer?_

 **Jackie, this is English. It's creative writing. There is no right answer**

 _But Steven! I don't know what to write_

 **Write about Michael or something**

…

 **Ok, bad example, another boy. And stop sending me notes! You'll get us caught by**

 **Ms. Felder**

 _Yeah fine, i'll write about a boy._

 _Stop looking at me like that Steven_

 **Second Period World History**

 **So who'd you write about for your short story**

 _Not telling you_

 **Oy, put that tongue back in your mouth**

 _I'll put my tongue where I want to, thank you very much_

 **Please tell me who, I gotta know**

 _A lady never tells_

 _Fine, a boy who is very special to me_

 **That doesn't give me much at all**

 _You're a smart boy Steven, work it out_

 **I'm repeating my senior year, how smart am I really**

 _Smart enough for this, I'll give you a little clue_

 **Yeah?**

 _He's in this class_

 **Terry Muldrew?**

 _Nooooooooo! He's nasty and he always has boogers in his nose_

 **Okay Jackie, sure. I know those boogers really get you going**

 _Ew Steven, stop!_

 **Third Period Chemistry**

 **Simon Carmichael?**

 _You're dense as hell Steven_

 **Can I read it? Does it say the name?**

 _No, but it's obvious who it's about._

 **Let me read it Jackie**

 _No_

 **Please. And you know I never say please**

 _Fine_

 _Sometimes I look at him and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat. I think about long hot summers and The Price is Right. I think about running my fingers through his hair. Led Zeppelin plays and I sway, sway, sway. I think about screaming and fighting and kissing to make up. Thinking about him makes me miss sitting in the basement, talking, just talking like we used to do. We don't do that anymore. We pass notes in class but I don't hear him speak. I could listen to his voice all day, but he hates mine. But that's just life, isn't it? Things die, whatever it was died. He doesn't know how much I want to bring it back to life._

 **Huh**

 _Yeah_

 _Steven, I know it's a lot. Don't answer if you don't want to._

 _But please answer, Steven_

 _Please_

 **Fourth Period Health**

 _I never should have let you read it. I'm sorry._

 _Just say something, just write something. Even a little dot._

 _That's all I need so I know you're ok_

 **.**

 _Thank you Steven_

 **Fifth Period Lunch**

 **Sixth Period Statistics**

 **Seventh Period Study Hall**

 _I never should have wrote it Steven, but you told me to write about a boy and you're the only boy I can think about. Not Terry Muldrew not Simon Carmichael. I can only think about you._

 _And I feel horrible because I couldn't forgive you for what happened. But I want to forgive you. I know it's too late and that you don't love me anymore but I'm here if you want me._

 **Sometimes I look at her and my heart nearly jumps out of my throat. I think about long, hot summers and I can't remember a single episode of The Price is Right. I think about her fingers in my hair. My favourite band plays and she dances, her mismatched eyes sparkling. I think about fighting and forgetting what we started for. I think about kissing her and making everything better again. Thinking about her makes me miss sitting in the basement, talking about everything and anything. I used to tell her to stop talking. Now I can't wait to hear her voice in the halls, even if she isn't talking to me. I miss her. But that's just life isn't it? I ruined everything and all I want is to start over.**

 _I love you Steven. I never stopped._

 **I love you Jackie. I never stopped either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Period English**

 _You're staring_

 **I'll stop**

 _No don't._

 _It's sweet_

 **I'm not sweet**

 _You're blushing Steven! I love when I make you blush_

 **It's not because of you. It's hot in here!**

 _It's the dead of winter and the central heating is broken. I'm wearing wool and I'm cold_

 **Wear my jacket, I'll slide it across the floor**

 **It suits you**

 _You_ _are_ _sweet._

 **Shut up**

 **Second Period World History**

 **World History is the biggest way to see how the man is out to get you. I don't know why you can't see that**

 _There is no such person as 'the man' Steven_

 _You need less circles, it's messing with your brain_

 **No such thing as too many**

 **Third Period Chemistry**

 _Be my lab partner_

 **Even after I melted off your nail polish last time?**

 _Only if you don't do it again_

 **Yeah of course I'll be your partner**

 **Fourth Period Health**

 _You're doing a good job putting that condom on the banana_

 **Well practiced**

 **You know that**

 _Steven! Ew!_

 **You started it Jackie**

 **Fifth Period Lunch**

 **Sixth Period Statistics**

 _Inter-quartile ranges will be the death of me Steven._

 **The first 25% of the data and then 75%. All the data between that, that's the range**

 _It's tricky_

 **I'll help you after school**

 _Can't we just go to the movies? Or go for a drive? Or go to my house? My parents aren't home_

 **Do you want to fail stats?**

 _no_

 **Well then we should study**

 _That's boringgggggggg_

 **That's life**

 _Then I hate life._

 **You might need this kind of math if you want run a business after we graduate**

 _I'm going to be a weather girl. They don't need math_

 **They do need meteorology**

 _What the hell is that?_

 _Stop laughing at me! What is it?_

 _Steven!_

 **Seventh Period Study Hall**

 **We can go to a movie**

 _Oooooh yes_

 _I'll buy you popcorn_

 **I'll buy you red vines**

 **If we can go to yours after?**

 _Of course_

 _No inter-quartile ranges for me!_

 **:)**


End file.
